<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Too Deep by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204998">In Too Deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyguard Romance, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Senator Poe Dameron, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Senator Poe Dameron nearly falls victim to an assassination attempt, he’s matched with Jedi trainee Ben Solo for his own protection. What starts out as a bodyguard mission gets all the more complicated...especially as they develop feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Too Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts">MidgardianNerd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was when Ben Solo was twenty-two years old, his twenty-third Naming Day coming up, that his uncle got a message from Ben’s mother about the assassination attempt in the Senate regarding Senator Dameron. </p><p>It should have been an ordinary day. Really. Ben was already practicing his meditation (though Voe would probably find some way to try and one-up him. That was what she did) when he all but heard the Force screaming a warning, shrill as a proximity alert going through a ship. </p><p>He opened his eyes, just to see Uncle Luke looking just as still, just as rigid. Then, “Ben...I have to speak with your mother. Something’s wrong.”</p><p>It was outside the room, listening in (Ben supposed it was a relic from his childhood, that habit, when he’d hear his parents arguing even though it was clear that they didn’t want him to hear), that Ben could hear at least snippets. Things like “close call” and “assassination attempt”.</p><p>Ben doubted he could wrap his head around it. The situation had gotten bad, but not to the point of someone nearly getting hurt. It was too close to home, he thought, for his comfort. And when his uncle came out, with that look on his face like he didn’t approve of Ben’s eavesdropping but understood why he did it, Ben was still reeling. </p><p>***<br/><br/>“We need to talk, Ben.”</p><p>Ben frowned. He didn’t like the sound of it, if he was to be perfectly truthful. Not that the words “we need to talk” were inherently happy  in the first place, but there was something about the way Luke looked in that moment that was enough to make him somehow doubt that what Luke was about to say would be a good thing. </p><p>Still, he sat down. Luke did too, and said, “This situation with Senator Dameron isn’t good. An attempted assassination...whatever’s happening in the Senate, it’s clear that the situation’s gone almost completely out of control.”</p><p>Ben nodded. He had only heard snippets of how bad things were in the Senate, little Holonet broadcasts and things of that nature. He didn’t think, of course, that things would get up to attempted murder. “So he needs our help.”</p><p>”Yes,” Luke said. “Your mother trusts us to look after him.”</p><p>”I’m not a bodyguard, uncle,” Ben said. </p><p>”Neither am I,” Luke said. “But Senator Dameron needs our help.”</p><p>***</p><p>Ben spoke to Tai before he left. Tai gently clapped a hand to Ben’s shoulder and said, “You’re going to do fine, Ben. Believe me. Senator Dameron is fortunate to have you both.”</p><p>Ben nodded. Then, “Is anyone watching over the Academy while we’re gone?”</p><p>”He left some of the older apprentices in charge. Hopefully,” Tai said lightly, “They won’t try anything.”</p><p>Ben snorted. “They probably will. Good luck, Tai!”</p><p>He turned around and left. The <em>Grimtaash</em> was in the hangar, and he and Uncle Luke could make it to Hosnia Prime from there. Ben had heard occasionally of Senator Dameron from Yavin. Would he like Ben? Somehow, Ben hoped so. </p><p>“I suppose you’re piloting the ship,” Luke said wryly. “It is yours, after all.”</p><p>Ben nodded. Then, “What if he doesn’t like me? Senator Dameron, I mean?”</p><p>”Being liked isn’t as important as doing your job,” Luke said. “If it comforts you.” </p><p>”I guess.”</p><p>”You’ll do fine, Ben,” Luke said. “Don’t worry.”</p><p>They warmed up the engines before blasting off into the sky. Ben supposed he could relish the sight of the sky above — at least before the hyperspace journey. And even the dissolving of their surroundings to thin, electric blue lines before they blasted off towards the Hosnian system. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>